1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to infrared optical lens systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Objects at temperature above absolute zero (0° K) irradiate infrared rays. Thus, infrared monitoring camera systems, which detect infrared rays, are used in various fields. For example, infrared monitoring camera systems can be used in monitoring fire, which may break out in large factories or on mountains, or in preventing the spread of contagious diseases by checking temperature of, for example, people suspected of being infected with influenza. Infrared monitoring camera systems may also be manufactured for military purposes and used in monitoring border areas.
As infrared monitoring camera systems are used in various fields, demands for compact and high performance infrared optical lens systems are gradually increasing.